1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for breaking and milling minerals, in particular to a crushing and mill device with high gravity of power capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the most ancient and traditional craft, a crushing and milling technique has been lasted for thousands of years. Throughout the industrial revolution, the mineral industrial was especially brought into a great development and growth. Until now, it is ambiguity to clarify the dimension or scale variation of the feeding material in the crushing and the milling stage. Generally, the crushing stage is characterized by an emphasis on a slow increase of the specific surface area, and the milling stage is characterized by an emphasis on a fast increase of the specific surface area. The subject present invention herein focuses on a crushing and mill technique with high gravity acting as an innovated revolution of transformation between the energy and the feed materials, which essentially applies a high gravity power into the relevant device during the operation for concurrently breaking and crushing the material into flour, so as to attain adjustable effects of grinding and milling into granules and particulates.
Various crushing and milling devices are correspondently produced for adapting to different brands of feed materials with components and organizations required to be broken and milled, whereas those feed materials are limited to be crushed approximately at 3 mm or above and thence be milled into granule via the crushing device. Such manipulation substantially decreases the working efficiency and suffers from great abrasion. Accordingly, the general way is to have separate crushing and milling devices for respectively proceeding the breaking and grinding procedures.
In terms of evaluating the efficiency of crushing and milling, a power index measured by kw·h/t is basic on the consuming energy of milling 1t mineral. This index is a critical clue showing whether the crushing and milling system are successful or not. Furthermore, a fineness index is also a key point in the transformation between the energy and feed materials. To express the fineness of the feed materials, indications of mesh number and specific surface area are commonly used. As such, the more mesh number and specific surface area provide, the less fineness of feed material attains.
The large-scale crushing and milling devices are mainly applied to the industries of metallic miner, cement, electricity, chemical, metallurgy, non-metallic miner, etc. However, the problems attendant with the operation of the devices are high consumption of energy, great abrasion, low production, serious contamination to the environment, and poor durability, which renders a high indication of energy consumption in the art and strikes the integral economic effect of the company.